


Self-Control

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Tony's not doing so well since Pepper left.





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to be cheerful, I guess. Woo.

"Control yourself or I'll do it for you," said Steve, voice tight with fury as he slapped yet another tabloid down in front of Tony. The cover was a somewhat blurry shot of Tony, tie undone and hands up the skirt of some barely-legal looking young thing with willowy limbs and a studied pout.

Tony blinked blearily and shook his head. "Old photo. Stayed in the penthouse last night," he said, pushing it away and taking another deep drink of his coffee.

Steve made a frustrated sound and sat, hands on Tony's knees and face deliberately in his line of sight. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. We're gonna get a call and then what's going to happen when you're drunk or balls-deep in some nineteen-year-old model?"

"Would you prefer they were balls-deep in me?" snapped Tony, head pounding and heart in pieces. "There's photos both ways, you know. I think there's a sex tape. JARVIS, make a greatest hits tape for Captain Asshole here."

"Of course, sir. I'll get to that never," said JARVIS dryly. "My apologies, Captain Rogers, but sir has not taken Miss Potts' departure well."

"I know why he's acting like this," said Steve. He sighed and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What can I do, Tony? I can't let you go out there and get killed, but Pepper already told me to buzz off."

Tony snorted. "I bet that's not what she said," he singsonged. He slumped down onto the table, curled around his now-empty cup, and murmured, "Fuck, I thought I had it under better control than this.

Steve's fingers were surprisingly gentle as they stroked through his messy hair and rubbed his aching head. "Tell me how I can help you."

"Well, unless you're volunteering your super dick to distract me, I have no idea. JARVIS locked me out of the workshop a week ago." Tony buried his face in his hands. "Fuck, sorry, I have no idea why I'm like this."

Steve's hand in his hair just kept going, gentle and dextrous as it found the sore spots and soothed them, moving from head to neck to shoulders. "Tony, why do you keep trying to throw your sexuality in my face?"

Tony swallowed. "I'm awful, I guess," he muttered, face still planted in the table. "I know you've got Bucky, or whatever. You always had better prospects."

"Ain't no such thing," said Steve softly. He sighed, sounding more pensive than anything. "I don't think Bucky's self-control is good enough for a threesome with someone who can't heal the bruises in an hour."

Tony's head snapped up. "Wait, what? No, seriously, what?"

Steve blushed. "We both like you a lot. But even I'm not that good at, you know, being careful when I'm distracted."

Tony banged his head against the table. "Fuck me. I have not had enough caffeine for this."

At least Steve was nice enough to fetch him more coffee.


End file.
